


Not a good place to fall

by hoiist



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, idk this just happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoiist/pseuds/hoiist
Summary: They fall down, they get back after some bleeding, its fine.
Relationships: Adaar/Dorian Pavus, Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Not a good place to fall

**Author's Note:**

> I cant stop thinking about this, so I just put it up  
> no beta  
> 13/01: Did a recheck and fixed up a few mistakes

This was a bad place to have a hard fight. This was a bad place to fight a Dragon. Yet here they are. 

“Oh look, a Giant!” Dorian cursed as he set the barriers again. Bull’s loud taunting had accidentally got every other thing's attention in the progress.

Luckly, with a few well-placed shots the giant was down. A couple of more, the dragon was down too. But one poorly placed step and everything was not okay.

Arn and Dorian stepped back as the dragon fell. They had been standing at the back end of it. A large tail came down between them. Arn rushed to push him out of the way, just missing the tail. 

“ Well, that could have gone worse.” Arn muttered, helping Dorian up. They heard a large crack. The ground underneath them began to fall. 

Arn grabbed him tightly as their footing slipped. Dorians body tightened as they slid down the cliff face. A dozen things were going through his head.  _ Oh  _ _ good _ _ , I’m about to die in the arms of a handsome man in the least heroic way possible,  _ echoed the loudest.

At first, they managed to land on a small ridge maybe five meters below. Arn looked down to  Dorian who stayed very still as  they were sitting on the edge of the ledge. 

“Oh, that wasn’t too...” 

“ Don't ...”

The ground cracked behind them, Dorian started to walk back, both of them backed up to the cliff face. Dorian turned around,  glaring at the Inquisitor. He was about to say something before arn grabbed him tight as they fell down again. Arn took the grunt of the sliding. Dorian cringed against his chest.

They hit something. A sharp rock hit the middle of arns back, letting Dorian go by accident.

There was quiet. 

Dorian opened his eyes. They had stopped on a larger ledge. It was stable, for the time being. He wiped his face clean, feeling the bruises on his face. “Ugh, that’s going to look ugly for a while.” He muttered as he poked the egg growing on his head. He tried to look behind him, a sharp pain pulled up through his side.  _ Not that bad, I can still breath. _ His staff had fallen off the cliff with any spare potions he might have had, were crushed on the fall. 

Arn laide there, lifeless. Dorian realized the inquisitor didn’t stir.

“You two ‘ lright ?” A voice called out, Dorian looked up to see their team looking down. Sera was waving her hands at them.

He pulled out one of his knives that survived the fall.

“What the fuck you doing?!” Sera yelled from above them, seeing him pull the knife out.

Dorian put the knife near his mouth, there was a tense moment before the inquisitor fogged the iron up with his breath.

“Inquisitor’s alive!” He called back up. 

Bull let out a visible sigh of relief. Sera on the other hand.

“Why did  ya have to pull out a knife,  ya friggin daft bastard!”

“I couldn’t tell if he was breathing. The large piece of metal on his chest makes it hard to see if he's breathing or not.” Dorian explained loudly too her, giving himself a headache. 

“ Sure it does. Your just mad you  can't see him with his kit off.”

“Sera, this is NOT the time!”

Sera let out a laugh. Bull interjected the banter. “You alright there ‘Vint?”

“Just lovely,” His tone was dripping with sarcasm. “Besides this  hideous bruise forming on my head and the stark reality that I might have fractured my  ribs, I should be fine.”

“Walk it off ‘Vint.” 

Dorian rolled his eyes. Above them Sera looked back down and up to bull, “What's the plan?” She asked. 

Bull’s brow furrowed. 

“ Well there is like,  kinda a shitty little path they can walk.  Well, I think its walk-able.” 

“Nah, we might have to go get some rope ladders back at camp.” 

“Do we have that much rope?” 

“I bring spares.” Bull looked down to the two stranded bodies. “We’re going go to camp and get some help.” Bull yelled.

“Wonderful start, maybe some where there will have a plan!” He snapped back.

“We have a plan!” Sera yelled back, “Something about ropes and stuff.”

“This better not be one of those kinky sex jokes of yours!” 

Bull let out a hefty laugh, Sera looked at him confused. “Kinky sex? What is he  friggin ’ talking about?”

Bull clapped his hand over his shoulder. “Lucky for you there is a nice long walk to camp.”

“ Fuck... ”

“We’ll be back.” Bull waved down at them, Dorian waving him off. 

“Oh sure, I have to put my faith in those two.” He looked back to the inquisitor, passed out on the ground. Dorian looked over him. His chest plate had been damaged, bent and looking to be cutting into him. Before assessing anything else, Dorian cut the straps keeping it on. Arn’s chest heaved, his breath becoming more pronounced. He had blood patches, but he was unsure  whether that was from the battle they just thought or from the fall. 

Dorian used as much of the mana as he could muster to heal the wounds.  _ Not perfect, but that should work.  _

Arn was back to breathing normally. Dorian rested his arm on Arn’s  stomach gently as he tried to get himself as comfortable as possible. 

\---

Arn felt a nice weight on him, he sighed happily. He must be in bed. 

_ Wait... _

Arn opened his eyes. The focusing took a while, but the pain was terrible. “What happened?” He asked no one in particular. 

Dorian turned around to see him, only to wince at the pain in his side. He let out a deep groan.

“Dorian?” Arn tried to sit up, only to feel several sharp pains in his body. “Andraste’s balls, what happened?”

“Good, you awake.” Dorain kept the pain from showing on his face and he turned around. “You’ve got us into a terrible mess.” 

Arn could see something is wrong. “Dorian, are you okay?”

“Wonderful.” He rested his hand on his side, “For someone who fell down a cliff face, I’ve done surprisingly well. What about you? Can't have the mighty inquisitor in any type of trouble.”

“I feel alright all things considering.” 

“Good, I did the best healing I could after the fight we just had.” 

Arn got up, stiff but alright, he got a better look at  Dorian . “What's wrong?” He asked

“Nothing, I’m fine.” 

He wasn’t.

Arn got up quickly to check over him. 

“At least woo me before you undress me.”

“That never stopped you in the past.” Arn looked over him for any visible wounds, but Dorian kept his hand tightly to his side. Arn looked to the Mage. 

“I have a bad bruise. That’s all.” 

Arn peeled Dorian’s hand off his side, there wasn’t much of a fight. It was worse if Dorian wasn’t fighting back. He took off his glove and pressed his hand on the spot. Dorian let out a hiss, and for good reason. It seemed that he’d done a damage when falling down. Arn pulled back his hand to see the blood. 

Dorian looked down; he grew pale. “Bad bruise.” 

Arn took off his fabric belt. He wrapped Dorian’s side up. Not moving the fabric that was helping to stem the bleeding a little. Dorian let out a sharp wince and Arn wrapped him up. “You can still breath?” He asked. Dorian nodded. 

“You used the last of  your mana on me?”

“Can’t have the leader of the inquisition dead now, could we.” Dorian waved him. “Besides, I’m a pariah, dying just furthers my point.”

“But where would I be without you?” Arn argued with his eyes firmly placed on Dorian. Dorian didn’t say anything. No one would miss him when he died. He was sure of it. Until he remembered he accidentally made friends, and more. 

Arn undid the belts on  Dorians coat, only to rip off some of the cloth to wrap up more abrasions. 

“Lacking my wit and charm.” He quipped back. “ Also, the whole inquisition would be a lot  less pretty without me.”

“And I would miss you.” Arn mumbled.

_ What have I got myself into? _ Dorian noticed Arn’s touch lingering too long. He eyes unmoving. 

“Just... Don’t die. Okay?” Arn mumbled. “I’ve grown rather found of you.”

Dorian wasn’t feeling as well as he wanted too. 

“Don’t fall asleep.” Arn was trying to get his attention. It wasn’t working. 

“I’m not going to fall asleep.” Dorian argued, eyes fluttering shut, “I’ve got a headache, that’s all.”

Arn panicked, he cupped Dorian’s face, kissing him. Dorian eyes flung open. There was a muffled protest from Dorian, but it was short lived. 

“What?!”

“I  panicked; I didn’t want you to pass out.”

“ So, you kissed me?” 

“Yes! I just--”

“Shut up and keep doing it.” He grabbed Arn by the coat.  _ Not smart, that hurt.  _ _ Kaffas _ _.  _ Dorians hands began to wonder as his hungrily ate up Arn’s  kisses. He didn’t know he wanted this, let alone right now. 

“So, this is a thing now?” Arn asked between kisses.

“You have to ask now? While we are like this? Here!?!” Dorian winced as he moved wrong. Arn stopped. 

“Oi!” A voice from above called. 

“I didn’t know Andraste had a Ferelden accent?” Dorian muttered.

They both looked up to see someone waving at them. 

“Andraste?” Dorian asked. 

“Fuck off!  Its me.”

“Mother?” 

“Sera!” Arn called up. 

“INKY!” She jumped, “You’re awake! You good?”

“More or less, Dorian’s in bad shape!” Arn replied

“Is that why you're holding him close and all...” She started to make horrible kissing noises. She laughed as Arn blushed. “Don’t worry! We got help!” A tiny head poked over the cliff, Scout Harding smiled, then disappeared, only to come back a couple of seconds later with rope ladder. 

“Here we go,  Inquisitor !” 

Arn looked to Dorian. “I’ll be behind you.” Arn  gestured to the rope first. 

“This is going to hurt.”

Arn looked back up. “Dorian’s a little worse for wear. You got Bull and some heaver hitters up there?”

Sera and Harding nodded.

“Good, I’m going get Dorian on here, and you lift him up. Then throw it back down.”

He got ropes around Dorian trying to get him safely on the ladder, but also not to aggravate his wounds. Dorian tried to protest but  every time he moved, everything hurt.

“We’re ready!” 

Arn looked to Dorian. “I’ll be right behind you.”

Dorian was lifted up the cliff face, Sera and Harding helped him over the cliff face, some of the scouts rushed over to take to somewhere safe to try and help him, loading him with spare potions and mana. Dorian could hear them saying something, but he couldn’t. 

He was swallowed by the calm darkness. 

He woke up to the sound of birds and chattering. 

A disgusted noise left his mouth as he tried to sit up. A hand placed itself on his back and gently on his front. 

“You alright Dorian?” Two big eyes stared at him. 

“Better.” He mumbled. Everything began to focus. They were back at camp, he was in a tent, the inquisitor next to him. “I’d be better if someone decided to start kissing me again.” 

Arn let out a shy little laugh. “I’m glad your awake.”

Dorian put his hand on Arn’s. “I’m glad you’re here.” He smiled


End file.
